Merci pour les souvenirs
by Polllock
Summary: J'ai l'impression, furtive, que la maison de notre enfance n'existe plus. Comme si elle s'était envolée avec Grand-Père et Grand-Mère. Je recherche encore l'odeur apaisante de ses tartes qui craquaient sous la dent et de son parfum aux notes florale mais il n'y a que ce relent de cendre, rance, qui irrite nos poumons.
1. Chapter 1

_Merci pour les Souvenir_

Papa s'arrête, un instant, avant d'ouvrir la porte du Terrier. Il ferme les yeux et ses sourcils blonds bruissent, effaçant ses rides. Maman lui serre la main, fort. C'est elle qui fait rouler les gonds de la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvre dans un grand grincement. On s'avance, dans un cortège pressé. Papa fixe le parquet brun aux bords gondolés, l'étagère où s'entasse des dizaines de paires de chaussons usés sans oser jeter un regard au plafond où quelques silhouettes arachnides se prélassent. L'odeur du renfermé et de la poussière nous attaque à la gorge. Hugo met sa main devant sa bouche et tousse. Le plafonnier s'agite, un instant, déversant quelques scories. Les lèvres de maman se plissent quand elle agite sa baguette pour jeter un sort. L'odeur s'évanouit et on ose enfin respirer.

C'est la première fois que l'on revient depuis l'enterrement. Personne n'a mis les pieds au Terrier depuis une éternité. Nous sommes les premiers à refouler ce sol poussiéreux pleins de larmes. J'ai l'impression, furtive, que la maison de notre enfance n'existe plus. Comme si elle s'était envolée avec Grand-Père et Grand-Mère. Je recherche encore l'odeur apaisante de ses tartes qui craquaient sous la dent et de son parfum aux notes florale mais il n'y a que ce relent de cendre, rance, qui irrite nos poumons.

De l'entrée, je vois ce petit fauteuil grenouille sur lequel elle s'installait en tricotant ses pulls, aux couleurs improbables, qui nous grattaient la peau et que l'on enfilait pour lui faire plaisir, dans une drôle de cérémonie. Il y a encore ses aiguilles grises, posées sur la petite commode vernie. C'est comme si elle était encore là. J'ai envie d'y croire, de cligner les yeux et de la découvrir là, joyeuse et pétulante, un tablier blanc contre ses larges hanches. Je veux ressentir cette étreinte au gout d'éternité. Quand elle me disait de ne pas m'en faire pour les garçons, quand elle me chuchotait qu'elle était fière de moi, ses bras ronds contre mes épaules de petite fille.

Le transistor ne grésille plus, la voix criarde de Celestina Moldubec ne résonne plus dans la maison au coup de ses chaudrons. Le craquement de nos pieds sur les planches du parquet a remplacé la voix de Grand Mère. On se moquait d'elle, de sa voix qui chantait faux dans la cuisine. Quand les autres n'étaient pas là, on fredonnait ces chansons de crécelles en préparant le repas. Elle me racontait sa jeunesse et surtout, son amour pour mon Grand-père. Ses grands yeux bruns brillaient quand elle me narrait leurs premiers rendez-vous, leur maladresse, et cette chaleur dans sa poitrine. Parfois, Papy s'adossait silencieusement contre la rambarde de la cuisine et la regardait éplucher ses patates à coup de baguette. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ce regard là. Quand elle le découvrait, Grand-Mère rougissait comme une jeune fille et Grand-Père riait. La blancheur de leurs cheveux n'avait pas éteint ce brassier adolescent.

Arthur, c'était l'amour de sa vie. Il s'en est allé il y a un an déjà, après une longue journée d'été. Elle ne l'a pas supporté. Elle pouvait résister à la guerre, se battre contre les épouvantards des placards, lutter baguette contre baguette contre un mangemort s'attaquant à ses enfants, combattre la vieillesse qui raidissait ses mouvements et la rendait gourde. Elle pouvait résister à tout sauf à la mort de Grand-Père. Plus rien n'a été pareil. Elle a embrassé le chagrin et son corps s'est effondré, comme un soufflée. Elle a quitté le terrier pour l'hôpital les yeux fermés et ne les a plus jamais rouverts, sa main crispée sur son alliance. Quelques jours plus tard, elle a rejoint son Arthur dans un dernier grand saut.

On les a enterrés, ensemble, dans la concession de Loutry Saint Chaspoule. On s'était tous serrés les uns contre les autres pour les grands adieux. Une valse de malheureux sur leur tombe pas encore close. La procession mortuaire était étourdissante. Après on s'en était allé dans la maison pour un dernier repas. C'était la dernière fois que l'on s'entassait tous ensemble dans le Terrier. La nourriture était fade et on se demandait tous ce que l'on faisait encore là. Mon cœur se contracte contre mes côtes. J'aurais aimé emporter des souvenirs joyeux de cette maison brinquebalante qu'ils avaient refusé de quitter, même s'ils en avaient les moyens. Grand-Mère disait que cette maison, c'était toute sa vie. Les premiers pas de ses enfants, les seconds pas de ses petits enfants. Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre et ne voulait rien d'autre.

Je me demande ce que l'on va pouvoir bien faire de cette maison désormais. Personne ne voudra la vendre, personne ne voudra y vivre. Maman nous dit d'emporter ce que l'on veut, oncle Harry et tante Ginny s'occuperont du reste. Hugo monte aux étages, Papa descend au garage, Maman m'effleure l'épaule avant de se diriger vers le jardin. Ma main frôle la photographie animée de leur Mariage. Celle que Grand-mère me montrait quand j'étais petite. La photo aux bords jaunies laisse voir un couple hilare, ses mains à lui contre la mousseline blanche qui repose sur ses hanches, sa tête à elle renversée contre sa nuque à lui. Leur rousseur, leur bonheur éclate contre ma pupille. Dans leur regard, il y a cet amour partagé au goût d'infini. J'ai envie d'étreindre la photographie contre ma poitrine, comme la nostalgie ourlée d'un souvenir de famille. J'ai si peur de l'abimer que je la glisse dans la grande poche de ma veste, contre mon cœur. C'est comme s'ils étaient là, l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

Je m'échappe du salon et rejoins Maman dans le jardin. Elle est échouée entre les hautes herbes, sa longue robe remonte sur ses chevilles tandis que sa lourde chevelure brune se fronce contre sa nuque blanche. Elle relève la tête et sourit quand elle me voit arriver. Je m'assieds et m'installe contre elle, ma tête contre ses épaules nues.

Le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel.  
Grand-Mère dirait que c'est déjà l'été au terrier.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les Souvenir_

 _2_

Nos ombres s'allongent contre les murs où la peinture s'écaille et où les tapisseries glissent mollement contre la plinthe. J'aperçois des enfilades croisées de toiles d'araignées sur les plafonds de la maison. Il y en a tant que l'on dirait presque du coton dans lequel des silhouettes arachnéennes voltigent. Papa n'ose pas les regarder, les yeux rivés sur le parquet plus tout à fait brun. Maman éclate soudainement de rire et chuchote quelque chose contre l'oreille d'oncle Harry, regardant, souriante, Papa qui fait mine de rien. Un clignement de cils et ils ont de nouveau quinze ans, adolescents désinvoltes aux tempes pourtant déjà grisonnantes. Leur vieillesse comme un retour insolent à l'innocence de cette jeunesse qu'ils n'ont pas eu.

Je les double, doucement, pour m'avancer plus profondément dans la maison, revenant sur mes pas d'il y a cinq déjà ans. Le terrier a bien changé. Il est dans un état si lamentable que cela me coupe le souffle. J'imagine la déception de Grand-Mère face à cette capitulation. Quand je me retourne, je vois Maman qui examine avec attention les fissures sur les murs et les vitres fendues. Papa, lui, glisse sa main sur les vieux meubles, provoquant l'envol de centaines de scories tournoyant dans la faible lueur du salon. C'est un lieu ravagé par l'abandon dans lequel j'ai du mal à retrouver la maison de mon enfance. Il n'y a plus rien de cette chaleur, de ce brasier aimant. Ils le savent. C'est dans leur mouvement, dans cette surprise. Le temps a dévoré les vestiges d'hier. Ou est-ce simplement la mort de Grand-Père et Grand-Père qui a décimé cette maison ?

La bouche de Papa se plisse dans une grimace douloureuse. Il me jette un regard inquiet : est-ce réellement ce que je veux ? Il n'ose pas formuler sa question mais elle est dans cette attention troublée, dans cet examen fiévreux. Il a pourtant raison. Ai-je réellement envie de venir vivre ici, dans cette maison délaissée et abimée ? Cela n'a pas de sens, ils me l'ont déjà dit, secouant la tête de désapprobation, convaincus qu'il s'agissait d'une lubie. Une folie pour la fille sans onde que je suis. Cette maison est une ruine qui s'agite, tenant sur sur tronc par on ne sait quel miracle. Elle n'était même pas à vendre : qui voudrait acheter une maison pleine de courant d'air et de fantômes de guerre ? Je m'en moquais, je la voulais. Quand j'en ai parlé au dernier repas de famille, la rumeur a bruissé dans mes oreilles. Quelle idée, vraiment. La maison ne valait rien mais leur appartenait tous. Je me suis informée auprès du Ministère pour formuler une demande, étudier le prix des travaux qu'il faudrait faire. Le dossier est tombé dans leurs assiettes dans un bruit sec. Je me suis sentie bien imprudente face à leurs têtes qui se baissaient pour étudier ma proposition.

Je sais ce qu'ils ont pensé. C'était dans leur yeux. Persuadés que je voulais m'enfermer dans le souvenir, que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait remise de la mort de Grand Mère. Comme si je voulais m'engluer dans ce gouffre, dans cette tristesse. Ils m'ont fait patienter quelques mois avant d'accepter. J'ai payé la maison à sa juste valeur, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Pas de jalousie dans la famille. Ils savaient, de toute façon, que je payerais le tout en travaux. Je m'en moquais. Cette maison se mourrait sans locataire. Même la goule avait fui. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la maison de mon enfance s'écrouler, silencieusement. C'était trahir le souvenir Grand Mère.

Harry me sourit, j'ai l'impression, furtive, qu'il comprend. Il s'avance vers la cuisine, et pose sa serviette de cuir sur la table en formica bleu là où Grand Mère épluchait ses légumes. Il en sort une liasse de parchemin et une plume qu'il me tend. Je me penche, jette un regard à la succession de phrases pompeuses du Notaire puis je signe en bas du document, comme indiqué. Harry appose un cachet ministériel avec sa baguette et le parchemin s'enroule sur lui même dans un halo jaune. Quelques jours plus tard, quand je glisse la clé dans la serrure, j'ai l'impression de changer de dimension. Je suis désormais propriétaire. La sensation est vertigineuse. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sec. J'embrasse du regard ce qui est désormais mon territoire.

La maison est large, béante. Elle est assurément pleine d'araignées, d'insectes qui en ont fait leur logis et qu'il faudra pousser par la fenêtre. Je sais que la toiture est à refaire, que les murs doivent être repeint et que le parquet doit être poncé. Cela prendra du temps, des week-end entiers, une année de travaux en perspective voire plus. Cela ne me fait pas peur. J'ai envie de lui redonner vie. Elle sera différente, il ne s'agit pas construire un mausolée aux morts mais de faire renaître quelque chose de cet endroit plein de cendres.

Cela prendra du temps mais tantôt le Terrier renaitra, secoué par des rires d'enfants et des courses dans l'escalier.


End file.
